Chat Noir Day
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chat overhears someone say he was unnecessary and lets it get to him, so Marinette decides to help her kitty by proving to him that everyone loves him. And what better way than with clawstumes?
**Basically this is my response to all of the (admittedly adorable) 'Hero Day' fics. You know, the ones where either Alya or Nino or someone make it to where everyone dresses up as Ladybug and Chat Noir? Here's my take on it. Thanks and enjoy** _ **Chat Noir Day**_ **.**

Chat Noir Day

Chat Noir had been off all day, Ladybug noted as they finished up patrol. What had gotten into her kitty to make him feel so upset that it bled into his masked persona?

"What's wrong?" she asked as they sat down atop the Eiffel Tower.

"Nothing, he answered a little too quickly. "What's up with you, Bugaboo?"

Normally, Ladybug would have scoffed at his nickname, but she could tell that it wouldn't be helpful right now. "I'm serious, Chat. You can tell me if something's bothering you."

". . . It's stupid," he finally admitted, wrapping his clawed hands around his knees.

"Not if it's upsetting you."

The unlucky hero looked up at his counterpart and sighed. "It's just; I overheard someone talking about me today. They said I'm unnecessary and holding you back, that I'm only good for distracting you from the akumas."

Ladybug was stunned. Why would anyone say that about him?! He wasn't any of those things!

"Now listen to me, kitty," she began in a loving-yet-stern tone. "You are my partner. I can't do half the things I do without you. That person who said those things? They're an idiot. I'll prove to you that anyone with half a brain loves you. I promise."

Chat blinked those huge green eyes at her. "How?"

Ladybug winked at him. "You'll see."

-0-

Two days later, Marinette was getting ready for school with a smile on her face. It had taken a lot of pleading and begging on hers and Alya's parts, but Mr. Damocles had finally agreed to the school having a Chat Noir Day. Everyone who wanted to was encouraged to dress like the cat-themed hero. Marinette had even managed to secure a promise from every single person in her class that they would dress up at least a little bit. Adrien was going to be so excited!

She had known her crush was Chat Noir for about two weeks now, after seeing him talking to his kwami after class. Though Marinette hadn't revealed that she knew –or that she was Ladybug –she had used the information to get closer to him. It was so much easier to talk to Adrien knowing that he was her silly tomcat.

With that same smile still on her face, the young designer put the finishing touches on her costume. Perfect! Or, dare she say, _purr_ fect?

Ugh, he'd better appreciate the level she was lowering herself to for him.

-0-

When Adrien walked into the classroom that morning, he was met with a sea of black.

Every single student had on at least one item of black clothing, though most had on more. If that wasn't strange enough, they also had on cat-themed items as well. What was going on?

Nino had black cat ears taped to his hat, matching his black shirt. Alya had on a black jacket and a green paw print necklace. Both Chloe and Sabrina were wearing black shirts with bells around their necks. Kim was in a black track suit with a tail-like belt hanging from the back. Rose had black ears perched atop her hair, though the insides were bright pink. Juleka had long black claws in place of her regular manicure. Nathanael had even painted a black mask onto his face. The rest of the class had dressed up as well, but by this point Adrien's mind had short-circuited.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were emulating Chat Noir. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Bro, why aren't you dressed up?" Nino questioned as Adrien took his seat.

"Dressed up for what?" the model returned, still stunned by all the black cat wear his classmates were sporting with pride.

"For Chat Noir Day, dude!" the young DJ boomed. "Mari said she told you about it. She probably just spaced. Hey, where is she, anyway?"

Sure enough, when Adrien glanced back to Marinette's seat, he saw that she had yet to arrive. It was Chat Noir Day? A whole school day dedicated to him and not Ladybug? This was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him –and they didn't even know who he was. But why had Marinette lied about telling him that he needed to dress up? He could have at least put on a tail or something.

Just moments before the bell rang, a black blur burst through the door and came to a stop in front of Adrien's desk. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing, but when he did, it took his breath away.

Marinette was wearing a full Chat Noir costume.

Everything, from the ears to the tail, was perfect. She'd even put in green contacts that covered the whites of her eyes. They only thing that stayed purely Marinette was her hair, still in her signature black pigtails. Her costume must have taken forever to make! And she'd done it all for him? When she noticed him staring, she winked one of those unnatural emerald eyes playfully.

"Like my _claw_ stume?" she questioned. "I think it's pretty _purr_ fect myself."

"You look great," Adrien said truthfully. "Exactly like Chat Noir."

Marinette shook her head, making the tiny bell around her neck jingle. How adorable was she? "No, I don't. No one can be exactly like him. He's too great."

Just when Adrien thought he couldn't be any more surprised or happier, the leather-clad girl leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I told you, kitty. I'd prove we all love you."

Then she went and took her seat, leaving one very confused teenage model. The only person who promised him that was . . . Ladybug. Marinette was his Lady! And she knew who he was. And since she was the class president, that meant she organized Chat Noir Day, all to prove that people loved him.

Adrien smiled to himself as joy swelled in his chest. His Lady was his Princess, and both loved him enough to do this for him.

He should probably organize a Ladybug Day to say 'thank you.'

 **Tada! I'm not sure if I'll write the Ladybug Day, since I've got so many things to work on right now, but I might sometime in the future. Thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
